


The Act of Innocence

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Oral Sex, Sexual Teasing, Sexual Tension, Slight Dirty Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: You act like you did not know that your bestfriend had an enormous crush on you...And he was now at his breaking point...What can you do when he traps you inside his bedroom?





	The Act of Innocence

Today you woke up deciding to hang out with your best friend Yano. You were bored with being at home alone with your parents being gone for the entire weekend so you called him to let him know you would be over. Knowing you he knew you would be at his home in less ten minutes to be with him. He was such a great- amazing friend to you of that you could not deny.

When you arrived you knocked upon the door waiting for him to responsed to it. Yano answered the door with a bottle of your favorite soda in one of his hands. He wore a simple white t-shirt with a black pair of basketball shorts on. A graceful smile was upon his perfect lips whilst stepped aside allowing you access to his home.

Grabbing the cold beverage from his hand to you made your way to his bed room. He had his new Playstation on with a movie blinking across the screen on Youtube. You had no clue what the movie was about and you didn't care. You just didn't want to be alone.

You went to his bed with his presence following you in to the room with extra snacks in his hands. He slowly sat down a few centermeters apart from you hoping that you wouldn't notice how close he actually was. You sweetly took the items from his hands whilst he started the movie he had been preparing to watch before you had called.

The movie was romantic in nature, it was an american movie called, Everlasting Love. The main lovers on the screen were having a difficult time telling other how they felt. You found funny in that nature.

The movie sort of reminded you very much of your cowardly bestfriend. You knew that he had a crush on you but you acted like you did not know. You had giving hints for months that he should confessed to the girl he liked knowing that truthfully that you were that girl along.

You sat upon your bestfriend’s bed watching a movie never noticing how close he was scooting to you. You kept your eyes trained to the movie as he stared at your desirable pink lips. He couldn’t take being beside you without having you in his embrace for much longer.

He grasped you by your wrist instantly pinning you to his bed. He hissed against your lips, "I’m going to teach you that your act of innocence was a bad idea…"

"Yano-" you huffed out but he cut you off. You tried to push him off you but only rose up the baby blue dress you were wearing.

"You want this Eun Young... I know that and deep down so do you..." Yano whispered against your lips as he held you in his embrace.

"Yano~ Seo Sangwon" you breathed softly with him interrupting you once more.

"We can learn about each other by simply touching, luv..." he said as he caressed your right cheek with his left hand. Your breath was cought inside of your throat because of him. How can a mere boy do this to you?

No he was not a boy anymore not at this moment at least. The remnant of the boy you once knew was wiped clean away. He had been replaced the beast inside him the creature that had been awaiting the chance to break of it's confines. He held your body closer to his broad chest. What the hell was wrong with you? You don't drool over your bestfriend when he is looking.

"Yano stop~ this is wrong~" you whimpered beneath him whilst his lips ghosted over the side of your exposed neck.

"No~ you belong to me! You are mine, Yoo Eun Young! So just live with it~" he growled as his lips touched your neck once again finding the sensitive part at the crook. You moaned underneath your breath. No man had ever effected you this much before. It was like he is your perfect match in every way. He had a deep control over you and your body and he knew it. He had played right in to your hands.

You never thought in all these years that you'd be sleeping with your bestfriend. Your entire body tensed as his fingers found what they had been tiredlessly searching for. You were desparately trying to gain control of yourself again but with every touch Yano gave you, you lost even more focus than before.

You loved the idea of being under his control. Deep down you knew that you deserved punishment. Punishment for playing with his feelings. It was shocking to you that he had known the truth all along. The thought of losing your friendship forever because of your selfishness caused you instant grief. And the thought of him not wanting you was like a stake to the heart.

Yano removes one of his hands from your wrist placing against a bare leg. You shivered from the coldness of his bare hand. He began sliding it painstakingly up your thighs causing you to gasp from the shock of it.

He brought his hand forward slipping a single finger between your breasts, down your stomach and then between legs as you whined, on a moan when it glides over your aroused womanhood. He slowly rubbed the bundle of nerves, up and down giving you a chance to get used to the unusual sensation.

He circled the soft flesh around and around. You could feel your nipples becoming harder by the second. He slipped his hand in to your bikini underwear finding your core gently pressing on it to feel it tightening, aching and spasming from the outside.

You were wet and he hadn't even barely began to touch you yet. He smirked at his achievement before leaning to kiss your lips as his fingers caress your womanhood. A shudder of pleasure wash through you, you could feel the bulge between his growing thick.

He shimmied a finger in causing another shiver to climb within you. Your womanhood was contracting, practically sucking his finger in to the base of his hand. You felt slightly uncomfortable but managed through the unpleasantness. He released you, even the finger inside your womanhood, slithering in between your parted thighs lifting up the skirt of your dress.

"I want to taste every inch of your body, Eun Young." Yano leaned forward, mouth an inch from my heat.

"Ah~ Stop~" you cried out in shock from his easy movements with his finger within your soaked core.

"No going back now. I’m going to taste you... I’m going to fuck you... I’m not going to be gentle... and once that's all done we're going do it again and again all night long." He stated with a glare of his brown eyes. He placed his hands upon your knees gripping your inner thighs forcing them apart.

He leans forward then, mouth open pressing his lips against your wet opening. He pushing after taking a few licks he skims his thumbs against your outer lips for a moment before separating them to peek inside, "All Mine..."

"Ohh~ ah~ Sangwon!" you blushed feeling so opened up to him. You wanted to push him away pull your dress down but your body was too wreck with rare pleasure to do anything of the sort.

He licks you from the top of your slit to your core. His tongue dives in to the heated flesh stroking all of your nerve endings. Traveling up and down, over and over again, he centers on your clit.

Back arching of the bed you used your free hands to knot in to his hair. His hair is soft and feels like silk against your palms. He begin attacking your core with nice long wet licks causing you to fist his hair rocking your hips with his expert movement.

This time he sends two fingers in making your back bow, pleasure swiping away your self-control. He picks up pace, shoving his fingers in and out of your womanhood stroking a certain spot inside of you that has you reeling for more. He was working over your clit like a mad man sending you to oblivion.

The tiny spasms began traveling through your entire body intensifying grow with each passing second. Your muscles I’m tense whilst toes are curled while you are rocking against him He suckles on your clit, nipping it with his teeth then flicks it with the tip of his tongue.

He increases his pace once more, tongue and finger working hard together moving faster. You can feel the pressure within strengthening, tremors of pleasure slithering through your body. Your breath is almost gone, you can’t do anything at all.

Your orgasm rakes through you by a scream, arching your back from the bed, eyes squeezed shut. Ecstasy is pouring through you like a enormous tidel wave. You tremble watching him as he removes his face and fingers from your core. He sits up from the position he was previously in licking his wet fingers, he’s smirkng at you, face slick with your bodily fluids,

"So how's that for the start of your punishment?"


End file.
